My Trembling Heart Bleeds For You
by AtemJamila-248
Summary: Amaya's parents suddenly decide to transfer her to a new school. They tell her that she deserves a school based on her good grades.. but what is the real reason? What would happen if Kaname and Kain fall in love with the same girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad did I really have to change schools? I was alright in Blue Moon Academy"

"honey you were to good for that school.. You deserve better"

"but dad I had friends over there"

"Don't worry you'll make friends there too"

"ugh.. Mom couldn't you convince dad to let me stay in Blue Moon"

"sweetie I told you I agreed with your father"

"man.. This sucks" I whined. I was on my way to Cross academy.. A school were the rich kids go to. A school where only the best go to and blah blah blah. I just wish this was all a dream. As I kept on whining in my head I hadn't realized my father had stopped the car.

"We'll honey we're here. Have a nice day okay"

"already.. Dammit"

"we'll come by later to pick you up" my mother gets off the car.. I don't. I was acting like a 5 year old on her first day to school.

"Do I have to drag you to school Amaya"

"don't worry madame.. We'll make sure she feels welcome" I froze when I heard that voice. My mother turns around and we see a tall young man with beautiful raven black hair and the most alluring black-brown eyes.

"Thank you.. You must be Kaname Kuran. We heard about you when we registered our daughter."

"Amaya please go to school.. You don't want to be late on your first day"

"fiiine dad" The young man known as Kaname helps me out of the car. "Thank you"

"would you like a tour around the school?" the young man known as Kaname asked

"sure"

"see you later sweetie!" my mother waved as they drove off.

"Zero, Yuki" he calls.. And just then two other students appear.

"This is Zero and Yuki and they are the perfects of the school. They will guide you around the school and if you have any questions feel free to ask them"

"okay.. Mr. Kuran"

"you may call me Kaname"

"thank you Mr.. I mean Kaname" he lightly smiles and walks away. This was a little weird…

"Hello my name is Yuki Cross" the young girl introduces herself

"nice to meet you"

"and I am Zero Kiryu"

"nice to meet you too" I smiled "can I ask you guys a question?"

"sure anything" Zero responded

"why does he act like that?"

"like what?" Yuki asked

"all.. You know like he's a hot shot. He walks around like he's king kong" I rolled my eyes. Zero bursts out laughing. Yuki didn't seem to like my response.

"I like you already.. What's your name?" Zero asked

"Amaya Takahashi" I smiled. From the looks of it I was going to get along with Zero more than Yuki. Yuki tries to smile.

"So shall we go on with the tour?" she asks

"heck sure why not? Lets get this over with" I responded

"So she's the new girl?" Kain asked me

"Yes and I want you guys to keep an eye on her. We don't want our new student harmed"

"sure senpai.. Whatever you say!" Hanabusa responded with a cheesy smile

"so is it true that we have to protect her?"

"yes.. Her father's family has an alliance with mine. She doesn't know anything yet and she wont until she's 18" I looked at them firmly

"not a word" Kain responded without much interest. His eyes were on Amaya.

"why don't I give her a warm welcome?" Hanabusa said.

"Very well but don't frighten her" I said leaving them.

"I apologize if my words offended you Yuki"

"why would they offend me?"

"I saw your reaction when I said a comment towards Mr. Kuran. I shouldn't have said anything. After all I don't know him and this is my first day"

"you don't have to apologize.. You just told us an opinion" she kindly smiled

"I want to anyways"

"why apologize for something that's true" Zero said seriously

"Hello Hello Hello.. New I see" I turned around.

"and you are?"

"Hanabusa Aido at your service my lady" he bows down.

"thank you Hanabusa" I giggled.

"so.. Um.. What's your blood type?" Did my father place me in a school full of loonyes?

"We haven't finished our tour Amaya" Zero quickly responded

"If you need anything I'll be around" Hanabusa winks. He was sure full of himself.. In a funny way of course.

"don't mind him.. He is just likes science to much" Yuki informed me.

"oh okay" Maybe this place wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had the rarest rose II

The first half of the school day seemed normal.. Enough. I did have classes, learn my subjects.. Yet I couldn't wait for recess.

Little did I know… recess was just as crazy as anything.

I looked around me and every single girl was drooling over these hot shots. Especial Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname Senpai we love you!" two girls screamed.

"I hope you're not freaked out.. This happens everyday" Zero told me.

"I see.. Tell me why do they drool over these guys?""don't ask me.. I don't understand them either" Zero responded. Just then I see Kaname and Yuki walk straight towards me.. Oh great.

"Amaya.. I hope you are finding our school enjoyable" he asked

"yeah its okay I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders

"hey.. Its Amaya Maya! You still didn't tell me what's your blood type babe!" there was an awkward silence.

"I know you like science but asking that is kind of weird.. don't you think?"

"He asked you what?" Kaname said quite angrily

"He asked me what's my blood type"

"please don't slap me! Please don't slap me!" Hanabusa yelled, running away in fear. I giggled.

"He's funny""he deserves the slap" Kaname said quite coldly"he was just trying to make conversation.. I don't see the big deal" I responded

"I hope you excuse his idiotism's"

"sure thing.. He makes my first day more enjoyable""see Kaname senpai.. I charm the ladies any day, any time of the week" Hanabusa said out of no where.

"ya keep on telling yourself that Hanabusa" I giggled. Just the a young man with orange hair walks by.

"Kain.. Come over here. I would like you to meet our new student. Amaya Takahashi""pleasure to meet you" he was sure handsome and very polite. As a matter of fact besides Zero, Kain seemed like the only normal guy around here.

"same" I smiled.

"I would like to invite you to our night class.. So you could get to know us and the school better""I don't know..""I insist""very well.. But my parents have to be informed about this""they are already informed""wait what?""I have already informed them about your staying.. They said you will be picked up tomorrow afternoon""but.. I have no cloth, not toothbrush""we will supply anything you need here""but.. Wait you mean to tell me you told my parents without asking me first!" he doesn't respond. He just walks away.

"come back here and answer me!"

"you shouldn't speak like that to Kaname senpai" Yuki told me. I rolled when she told me this.

"I could care less if he is the president of the whole world! Who does he think he is!" Zero laughs at my responses"please don't be mad.. Kaname senpai only wishes for you to enjoy Cross academy""well I am not going..""what? But you must""but I must not my dear Yuki. If there's one thing I hate is someone telling me what to do. Especially a guy" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to tell Kaname senpai that you do not wish to go" that big mouth..

"Yuki you will do no such thing" Zero said

"but Zero""If she doesn't wish to go then she doesn't wish to go""he'll be angry"

"then let him be.. He cant make Amaya go if she doesn't wish to go" I was beginning to dislike Yuki… she seemed like Kaname's pet.

"but..""no buts Yuki"

"thank you Zero.. Thank you for standing up for me""I think its unfair for him to expect you to follow his commands" We hadn't noticed that Yuki walked away.

"damb.. She's going to tell him""don't worry Amaya.. He wont tell you anything""You dislike him a lot don't you?" I blabbed out.. Damb.

"I do" he responded coldly.

"I can see why"


	3. Chapter 3

Did my parents already know I would be staying? I asked myself over and over again. I was sure they did..

When it was time to go to our dorms I quickly ran to my assigned dorm but unfortunately someone stops me.

"excuse me.. I want to get in my room"  
"Didn't you hear the dorm? He expects to see you at the night classes"  
"I'm not going"  
"that's why I'm here"  
"wait a minute.. Aren't you Kain?"  
"what about?"  
"what are you all his pets or something"  
"I resent that remark my lady"  
"don't call me that and let me in at once!"  
"over my dead body"  
"no over mine!" I run away from him as fast as I could but it was useless.. He someone caught me in a blink of an eye.

"silly little girl" he held me with a tight grip around my waist.

"silly! don't call me that"  
"that's what you are"  
"let go off me!"  
"how about no"  
"how about you will or you'll be sorry!" he laughs.

"the head dorm is waiting for you. Lets go" he lets go of me but makes sure I walk with him. From the corner of my eye I look at him. Had to admit he was sure someone to gush over. He opens a door to a classroom. I figured this was were the night class had classes. I became extremely nervous when I saw all the night class students there.. Especially the head of the honcho.

"Amaya.. I'm glad you've made it" Kuran says.. That jerk. I'll make sure to yell at Yuki tomorrow.

"so this is Amaya" a girl with light color hair comments. I looked at her the same way she looked at me.

"Amaya will you please sit by my side"  
"why should I?" I pouted

"because you are my guest of honor"  
"very well" I cursed a million curses in my mind. I really did not want to be here. If there was one thing I truly hated was people thinking that I was an amateur.

"and what is she to do here?" the girl with the light hair and eyes snapped  
"learn about us naturally"  
"but senpai"

"Ruka.. Amaya is a new student and should be treated with kindness" so her name was Ruka. From a mile away I saw her attraction for Kuran. I looked over at Kain and saw the same thing in his eyes but for Ruka. Love triangles.. Gotta love them.

"senpai.. Should we show her around?" a blond haired boy with light blue eyes suggested

"if she wishes"  
"sure why not.. Might as well"  
"Takuma and Hanabusa will show you around. I shall have a talk with the rest of the night class"  
"very well senpai" they get up and I follow them. Thankfully and hopefully I wouldn't have to see Kuran for the rest of the night.

"so.. Do you like it here so far?" the one with the light blue eyes asked

"sure" I said with no emotion

"my names Hanabusa.. And he's Takuma"  
"nice to meet ya both"  
"you are sure uninterested in this school" Takuma commented  
"what she really seems to be uninterested in is Kaname senpai" Hanabusa laughs. I laugh along right with him.

"I see she agrees"  
"I don't like it when a guy tells me what I should do and not do.. Man I'm stuck here because of Yuki"  
"she's Kaname senpai's mate" Hanabusa informs me

"I can see why she's like that"  
"like what?" Takuma asks

"she acts like she's so.. Ugh I don't know dependant on him. I mean I don't want to judge and all"  
"don't worry we kind of think that too" Hanabusa whispers in my ear.

"but don't tell senpai" Takuma added. I liked these two already!


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I saw Yuki in the morning..

"YUKI!" I yelled. She turns around and looks at me frightened.

"what.." she asked nervously

"because of YOU I had to spend the night in class with the other students!"  
"If I were you I'd be happy!" one girl said

"oh be quiet" I told her

"but if I wouldn't have told Kaname senpai.. He would have been furious"  
"he can suck it" I said in anger. How I hated Kaname.

"finally a girl that makes sense in the school" Zero commented.  
"the only thing that made it okay was these two funny dudes. The blondes"  
"you mean Takuma and Aido senpai?" the same girl asked  
"yeah"  
"they are so cute! Especially Aido senpai"  
"oh gosh!" I rolled my eyes. What were they rock stars?"

"forgive me Amaya"  
"whatever Yuki.. What's done is done. You were just following your boyfriends orders" she blushed when I said this. Zero rolled his eyes.  
"boyfriend! Cross is so lucky!" the girl commented

"what is your name by the way?"  
"Victoria"  
"can I call ya Vicky?"  
"sure"  
"Vicky you must be out of your mind.. I mean Kaname is soooo such an idiot!"  
"wow you sure can't stand him" Zero comments  
"I couldn't have said it better myself Zero Chan"  
"don't judge Kaname senpai like that. He is a nice guy"  
"sure sure Yuki.. You say this because he is your boyfriend"  
"stop saying that please"  
"the whole world knows Yuki.. Day class and night class alike" Zero snaps. I could tell their was a broken heart here. Yuki must be blind!

"why hasn't the teacher come yet?" Vicky said looking at the door  
"who knows.. He could take all day for all I care"  
"never fear kiddies I am here!"

"who is that?" I asked

"the chairman" Zero informs me  
"so my sons and daughters let today's class begin"  
"Where's the teacher?" Vicky asked

"He's sadly sick" he informs us. This man was likeable.. Unlike Kaname.

* * *

"I fail to see why do you wish to keep on protecting her senpai. She has an obvious dislike to you"  
"Kain.. For now just talk to her. Keep her company"  
"why me senpai?"  
"she likes you better than she likes me. Its obvious. Besides I am only protecting her to keep a promise. Yuki is the one that matters to me right now"  
"okay. Kaname senpai"

"Ruka.. I hope what we talked about will be in secret"  
"of course senpai" Kain leaves the library.

* * *

"I hope you will like it here" Yuki said as we walked the hallways of Cross Academy during the night  
"its just the school at night"  
"Cross sama.." we turn around and see Kain

"yes Kain senpai"  
"I will be keeping Amaya's company if you don't mind of course Amaya"  
"whatever" I said

"okay senpai" Yuki leaves and it was just Kain and I

"I don't know why I have to see the school during night hours  
"so you could see the prefects jobs"  
"like I care"  
"you sure have some spunk" he chuckles

"thanks.. I get that a lot" I said conceitedly

"why don't you like Kaname senpai.. You know you should be on his good side. He is the head dorm around here"  
"I could care less if he's the president Kain" he chuckles

"tell me more about yourself" I was surprised to hear him say this  
"tell you about myself"  
"yeah why not?"

"well if you're ready to hear a dull life then sure"  
"I'm all ears Amaya" Kain was sure cute.. And very different from the rest. We talked the whole night about each other and frankly time passed by too quickly for me.


End file.
